


I may like you a little

by matsurileh



Series: The Wilsons [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, But are too stupid to notice, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam Wilson Feels, Steve and t'challa brief mentioned, They are in love for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsurileh/pseuds/matsurileh
Summary: After the night they shared, misunderstanding and feelings happened.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/T'Challa
Series: The Wilsons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I may like you a little

I just got out of an amazing shower and was facing myself in the bathroom mirror.

Dammit Wilson. I think to myself.  
My neck was covered with hickeys and I wonder how I'm going to explain this to Steve, since he's not going to let me live in peace once he sees the marks.  
I can't lie and say last night wasn't fun, it was a lot of fun. Sam hands, Sam kisses, Sam d-

I have to stop thinking about Wilson. Just now we started to get along after years of bickering with each other and I don't want to mess the good relationship we have now.

So it is better if I don't mention what happened last night.

Passing by the hallway I decide to knock on Steve's door. Big mistake. If I had just kept walking, I wouldn't have seen what I saw.

T'challa sitting on the bed while Steve was on his knees sucking him.

I close the door quickly saying I'm sorry, very loud and very embarrassed. That's a vision I'll never be able to forget, I mean Steve is like my brother, who wants to see their brother on his knees sucking dick?

I need to get out of the house because Steve is probably embarrassed and will want to talk to me about it and that is going to be an very awkward conversation that I don't want to have right now. I grab a black shirt and put very quickly, I never dressed so quickly in my entire life. Grabbing my keys, my wallet and putting my shoes on and leaving. I decided to have breakfast in the restaurant just in the corner of our street.

Entering the restaurant the smell of coffee and bacon hit my nose, a smile already formed in my lips. Eating is my favorite hobby. Because of the serum I have a very fast metabolism, so eating too much is not a problem to me.  
As I sit in one of the chairs, Kate, one of the waitresses, greets me with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Bucky, how are you?" She says flashing a beautiful smile at me.

Kate is a very beautiful woman, she has brown hair, green eyes and curves in the right places. If my mind wasn't totally occupied with thoughts of a tall, dark and handsome someone maybe I would give her a glance since she sometimes flirts with me.

"Hey Kate, I'm good and you?"

"Well you know, working a lot. You look good Bucky, happy. This is a good vision for you."

I laugh "Thanks Kate, things have been good to me lately."

"Oh yeah? What is her name?" She asks leaning towards the restaurant counter.  
A smile appears on my face as I think about last night.

"Actually it is a fella." I say.

"Really? I never imagined, but he must be something to leave you smiling like this huh?" She comment, I know that in the last 48 hours I can't stop smile like a fucking idiot.

"Well I-"

"Excuse me sweetheart, can I have a cup of coffee?" A vibrant voice says behind me. The same voice that was whispering a lot of dirty stuff in my ear last night.

I didn't turn around to look. I feel his body heat just centimeters from me, I stay put looking at Kate who's got an arched eyebrow.

"A cup of coffee coming right over." She says and leaves to grab the coffee.

I can feel him staring at me and my cheeks start to heat. I don't know what Sam does that leaves me like this. He took a seat besides me still staring.

"Fancy see you here Barnes." he says with that voice that make me want to say fuck it and kiss him senseless right here right now.

"I live just down the street Wilson, you know that."

"Yeah, to be honest, I went to your apartment Steve told me you weren't there."

"Please don't remind me of Steve right now." I growl putting my head on my forearms.

He laughs "Why not? What happened?"

"Let's say I saw Steve doing stuff I want to forget very bad. T'challa was involved, you can imagine what was." I say looking at him from the corner of my eye, he looks so sexy this morning, should it be illegal to someone be that sexy.

"Okay, I can imagine. Poor you." He says laughing really hard and I want to shut him with my lips.

"I'm glad my suffering is entertaining to you." I say trying to sound annoyed but failing.

He stops laughing and turns a little to the side to look me in the eyes "You're always entertaining to me Barnes."

I swallow a lump that forms in my throat, suddenly I feel extremely hot and his eyes keep looking at me burning holes in my soul. I'm glad we were in a public place because with the way Wilson is looking at me I would not be able to be responsible for my acts.

Happily I was safe by Kate bringing Sam's cup of coffee.

"Here you go." She put the giant mug in front of Sam.

"Thank you sweetheart." Sam says to her, always being a big flirt, I roll my eyes at him and Kate notices, as some realization hits her she winks at me.

"So you two know each other?" She asks and since Sam is sitting very close to me is not hard to notice.

"Yeah." I responde very rushed and didn't leave time for Sam to say anything.

"Good, that's good." She says still with that stupid smile on her face "So Bucky, you were talking about this fella that is making you smile and all kind of things."

I give her the most 'are you fucking kidding me' look and she just keep looking at me smirk on her face. Thank you Kate.

"Shut up Kate I wasn't-"

"Someone is putting a smile in your face Barnes?" Sam asks me but the tone on his voice changed drastically, is not a tease tone, is more like jealousy?

"Nobody is doing nothing okay, Kate that just loves being in my business. In fact I need to go, thanks for the breakfast Kate. Bye Wilson." I say lifting, putting the money on the table and leaving.

Hitting the end of the street I was just about to open the door of the apartment but not before a hand stopped me, holding my arm.

Sam Fucking Wilson.

"Don't hold my arm like that." I said taking his hand off me. He got a look on his face that I can't read .

"Oh alright. So is it going to be like this huh?"

"Like what Wilson?" I ask, starting to get annoyed.

"You're going to sleep with me and pretend that nothing happened the other day?"

"I'm not doing anything, that's-"

"You're not doing anything? Great." he says sarcastically "Are you fella waiting for you upstairs?" He says pointing to the stairs.

"What? There's nobody waiting for me." I say angry.

"Why can you be honest with me Barnes? For once."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm-"

"Who was Kate talking about huh? You have someone and still slept with me. That's low even for you." He says with a cold tone, that's when realization hit me. He thought I was talking about somebody else.

"Gosh you are really stupid." I say with a low voice crossing my arms in front of my chest "I was talking about you, I didn't have the chance to say much since you appeared there, but was you I was going to talk about. And no Wilson I don't have anybody else and even if I had, I'm single I can do whatever the fuck I want. You want to get jealous over someone who doesn't even exist but still you were there flirting with Kate right in front of me. You're just fucking hypocritical."

"First of all, there's nobody jealous of you. Second, I wasn't flirting with her, that's the way I talk to people, even so, just like you just said, I'm single too I can do whatever the fuck I want." He says getting in my face, the two of us centimeters from each other.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Awesome."

In a flash of second I was being thrown against the wall, Sam lips were on mine, attacking, devouring me, with a hunger like that was the last opportunity the both of us had. His hands were everywhere, passing, grabbing, making me moan. I opened the apartment door so we could at least enter the hallway, the way we were kissing would make my neighbors fill a complaint about obscenity.

"Your lips are so good." He says between kisses and I can't think straight, my breath erratic and my heart beating very fast. "You don't have anybody then?" he asks looking me in the eyes.

"No Sam, I don't have anybody." I say kissing him again. I can't get enough of his lips.

"Because I think we should see each other more. I like you Bucky." He confessed.

"You like me?" He nods. "Well, then I think we should see each more." I put my arms around his neck and said, "I may like you a little."  
"Just. A. Little?" He asks between kisses.

"Bucky? Sam?" We both look at the same time to the source of the voice.

Steve Rogers.

_Oh boy._


End file.
